Universal Parks
Universal Parks & Resorts '''(also known as '''Universal Studios Theme Parks or solely Universal Theme Parks)' '''is a non-fanon theme park operating division of NBCUniversal, owned by Comcast, responsible for owning, operating and licensing theme parks worldwide. The company is mainly known for attractions based on the world's famous pop culture properties, including NBCUniversal's vast library. The division is also known to be a direct competitor to Walt Disney Parks & Resorts. Parks and resorts Here's the list of current, upcoming, former and cancled real Universal theme parks and as well as fanon Universal theme parks. (#) = fanmade '''Resorts' * Universal Orlando Resort, Orlando, FL, USA (wholly owned) * Universal Nashville Resort (#), Nashville, TN, USA (wholly owned) * Universal Baton Rouge Resort (#), Louisiana, USA (wholly owned) * TBA Theme parks Universal Studios theme park chain * Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal City, Las Angles, California, USA (wholly owned) * Universal Studios Florida, Universal Orlando Resort, Orlando, FL, USA (wholly owned) * Universal Studios Tennessee (#), Universal Nashville Resort, Nashville, TN, USA (wholly owned) * Universal Studios Japan, Osaka, Japan (owned by USJ Co., Ltd. now 51% owned by NBCUniversal) * Universal Studios Singapore, Resorts World Sentosa, Singapore (owned by Genting Group, under license from NBCUniversal) * Universal Studios Beijing, Beijing, China (Opening soon 2019) * Universal Studios Moscow, Moscow, Russia (Opening soon 2022) * Universal Studios Georgia (#), Alanta, Georgia, USA * TBA [[Universal Metazoa (amusement parks)|'Universal Metazoa']]' chain '(#) * Universal Metazoa (#), Universal Resort Louisiana (#), Louisiana, USA (wholly owned) * TBA Other Universal theme parks * Universal's Islands of Adventure, Universal Orlando Resort, Orlando, FL (wholly owned) * TBA Water Parks TBA Universal's CityWalk TBA Universal-owned properties * Illumnination Entertainment ** Despicable Me ** Hop ** The Secret Life of Pets ** Sing * DreamWorks Animation ** Shrek ** Madagascar ** Kung Fu Panda ** How to Train Your Dragon ** Trolls ** DreamWorks Classics *** Jay Ward properties **** Rocky & Bullwinkle **** Mr. Peabody and Sherman *** Pre-1974 Rankin-Bass library *** Harvey Entertainment * Jurassic Park * JAWS * Back to the Future * E.T Licensed properties * National Amusement ** CBS, Inc. *** Star Trek *** I Love Lucy *** Terrytoons ** Viacom *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1980s version) *** Nickelodeon **** SpongeBob SquarePants **** The Loud House **** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) **** Dora the Explorer **** Paw Patrol **** Bubble Guppies **** The Fairly OddParents **** Blaze and the Monster Machines **** Shimmer and Shine *** Paramount Pictures *** Rainbow S.r.l. **** Winx Club * Time Warner ** Warner Bros. *** Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *** DC Comics **** Batman **** Superman **** Wonder Woman **** Green Lantern **** The Flash **** Teen Titans Go *** Hanna-Barbera library **** Scooby Doo **** The Flinstones **** The Jetsons *** Harry Potter ** Turner Broadcasting System *** Turner Entertainment **** Tom and Jerry *** Cartoon Network **** Adventure Time **** Regular Show **** The Amazing World of Gumball **** Uncle Grandpa **** Steven Universe **** The Powerpuff Girls **** Ben 10 **** Mighty Magiswords * 20th Century Fox ** The Simpsons ** Family Guy ** American Dad ** Futurama ** Bob's Burgers ** Ice Age ** Rio/RollerCoaster Tycoon * Nintendo ** Super Mario Bros. ** Pokemon ** The Legend of Zelda ** Kirby ** Splatoon * Sammy Sega ** Sega *** Sonic the Hedgehog **** Sonic Boom * The Walt Disney Company ** Marvel Entertainment *** Marvel Comics (pre-2009) * Hasbro ** Transformers ** My Little Pony * DHX Media ** DiC library ** Cinar/Cookie Jar library * Mattel ** Barbie ** Hot Wheels ** Monster High ** Fisher Price *** HIT Entertainment **** Thomas the Tank Engine **** Barney and Friends **** Bob the Builder **** Pingu * Dr Seuss * The Berenstain Bears * AMC ** Walking Dead * The Jim Henson Company ** Fraggle Rock * AT&T * The Home Depot * Discovery Communications ** Animal Planet * PBS ** Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *** TBA * Sesame Workshop ** Sesame Street * Sanrio ** Hello Kitty Category:Unfinished articles Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Non-fanon Category:Real companies Category:Real companies with fanon contents Category:Universal Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Theme Parks